Surprise! Surprise!
by ezeil
Summary: Set after the Titan War. Percy Jackson is planning for their Second Anniversary. Will it turn out to be good or bad? Let us all find out...
1. Chapter 1

**AU: After being addicted to fanfiction for quite awhile now, I decided to write one of my own. This is my first fanfic , hope you'll like it. Comments and suggestions are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I am not Rick Riordan.**

CHAPTER 1

It was a 2 years after the Titan War. Almost everything is back to normal. All the demigods that participated in the said war were healed and are given a reward from the Gods. Everything seems to be normal for once. Trainings resumed and everyone seemed to be happy again.

Percy's POV

It has been 2 years, and I still can't believe it. 2 years since Luke and Kronos. I am just so glad that everything seems to be normal again. But what makes me even happier is that finally Annabeth and I are together. It took us 5 years to be finally together. For our first year, we are been so happy. We go to dates, spend time together during our free time and well the rest basically making out.

But these past few weeks we rarely spend time together since she is always busy with the redesigning of Olympus. It was the gift that was given to her after the war. And it was a dream came true for her because she loves architecture. I am just so happy for her, but now I feel so sad since I rarely see her and when we are together she can't seem to get those blueprints away from her. But don't get me wrong I am happy for her but I want to spend more time with her.

It was late afternoon and I have nothing to do, since Annabeth is busy again, I decided to go to the beach and think. "Hey Perce!" It was Grover. "Hey G-Man!" I answered. "What's up man?" He asked. "Nothing much, just sitting here and thinking" I said. He sat beside me and said nothing. I quickly turn back to my deep thoughts. And he noticed it.

"Everything alright man? You seemed to be in deep thoughts? Is something wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." I quickly replied. He's looking at me and I can tell that he doesn't believe me. "Come on Perce, I am your best friend, by the looks of it I can tell that you have a problem. Tell me maybe I can help. Is it about Annabeth?" I sighed as I heard her name.

"Well I am just sad that I rarely spend time with her. Don't get me wrong, I am happy for her but sometimes I feel so unwanted by her. At free time she's with me but all she could think about are those stupid blueprints." I mumbled.

"I feel you man. But just understand her. Architecture is part of her life." Grover said. I sighed. "I know, it's just our anniversary is within the few days and I don't have any idea on what we are going to do when the day comes, I tried to ask her but no such luck. It seems that she forgot about it." I said.

"Oh right. And it is going to be your birthday! "He said. "Oh right I forgot about that." I quickly replied. "Man how can you forget, that's your birthday." He quickly replied. "I am so focused on our anniversary that I forgot that it was also my birthday." I chuckled. "Well that is really a sign of in love." He teases. "You have no idea." I said and we both laughed.

"How about you surprise her?"He asked. "Like how?" I answered. "Well how about a lunch date here in the beach." He suggested. "That's not a bad idea man, I think I will do that and get her a gift. What do you think?"I asked. "Two thumps up man, I bet she will going to love it." Grover answered. "Will you help me with it? I have 2 days left and I am going to need all the help I can get." I said. "No worries Perce, I am going to help you, we can also ask Thalia and Nico to help you."He said. "Thanks man! I will tell you the details soon." I replied. And with that I stand and left Grover at the beach grinning. I run to my cabin and start planning for my surprise. It has to be good so that Annabeth will be pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's is the second part…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**.

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

As soon as I entered my cabin, I began to plan for my anniversary surprise. I made a list on what to bring during our date. I also decided to go down to Dad's Place to get Annabeth's anniversary gift. I am now so excited. I went outside and head towards the beach.

Annabeth's POV

I have been so busy with all the planning for the design of Olympus. I do not have free time anymore, but it is OK with me since it is my dream. I rarely see Percy, I miss him so much. I hope he understand why I can't always spend time with him. "Hmm speaking of Seaweed Brain, I wonder where he is?" I went outside my cabin to find him. I've been looking for him for quite some time but I can't seem to find him.

"Annabeth!" It's Malcolm. "Hey! What's up?" I replied. "Mom is looking for you." He said. I walked towards him. "Is there a problem?" I asked. "I think there's something wrong with the construction of Aphrodite's Temple. She needed you to go to Olympus right now. He asked me also to accompany you." He replied. "Oh is that so. Just let me say goodbye to Percy. I'll meet you at the Cabin." I instructed. "Ok see you later." He said and run towards our cabin.

I scanned the camp but I can't still find him. "Where is that Seaweed Brain?" I mumbled to myself. Then I saw Grover. "Hey Grover!" I yelled. "Hey Annabeth!" He said. "Have you seen Percy?" I asked. "Yup this morning. But I haven't seen him since then." He replied. "If you see him can you tell him that I went to Olympus because I am needed there. Tell him to IM me as soon as you talk to him." I said. "Ok! No problem." He quickly replied. With that I waved goodbye to him and run towards the cabin to pack. After half an hour, Malcolm and I went to Olympus.

Grover's POV

As soon as Annabeth left, I turn around to look for Percy. I run to the beach after scanning the camp but I can't seem to find him so I decided to head towards there. I wait and wait but it was already past 2 pm but no sight of Percy yet, so I decided to IM him.

"Hey Percy!" I yelled as soon I saw him. "Grover! You scared me!" He said. "Sorry Man, its Annabeth, she's been looking for you. She went to Olympus. She said she was needed there. She wants to tell you personally but she can't find you. I wonder why?" I teased. He smirked. "I was looking for her gift here in Dad's place that's why." He answered.

"She told me to IM her as soon as you got the message."I said. "OK thanks man. And by the way I'll see you after dinner to talk about my surprise." He said. "Ok, see you later man." I quickly replied and cut the message.

Percy's POV

As soon as I find my gift for her, I headed back towards the camp. I went to my cabin and IM Annabeth. "Hey Wise Girl!" I called. "Hey there you are. I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" She asked. "I went to the beach to rescue some sea creature."I lied. "Oh is that so?" She answered. "Is everything alright there?" I asked. "Yup just some minor problems." She said. "So when will you be back?"I asked. "If not tonight, maybe tomorrow morning." She answered. I run my hand through my hair feeling nervous and then I said, "Hey meet me at our favorite place tomorrow at lunch."

"Why?" She asked. "I miss you, you know. I want to spend time with you." I said. "I'll see what I can do seaweed brain, I can't promise you. You know I have a lot of things to do." She said. I instantly felt sad after what she said. But I quickly changed my mood. "Just this once. Please! Promise me?" I beg. "Is there something that you are not telling me?" She asked. I then realized, is it possible that she don't remember what date tomorrow? I felt a sudden pain in my heart but I didn't show it. Maybe she was just busy, she will remember any time this day, I guaranteed myself. "Hey!"She said. "Nothing!" I quickly replied. "Just promise me OK?"I asked again. "Whatever you say. I got to go now, they are waiting for me." She said. "Ok I'll see you soon, I love ..!" I haven't finished my sentence and she already cut the message. I felt sad about it, but I know she's just busy. Hope everything turns to be all right tomorrow. With that I went outside to find Grover and Thalia.

**It's a little short. Promise to make it longer next time. I am kind of busy at work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the review guys - allen r and Fabina-Percabeth-4179… And thank you to all the viewers.**

**Here's the third chapter, it took me awhile to update because of work. Anyways, here it is enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

It was August 18, Percy's birthday and their 2 years anniversary. Percy woke up early (well that was the first), he has a smile on his face, thinking that today is a very special day. He got out of bed, washed up, put on his camp shirt and walk out to his cabin. It was still early so there are still no campers at this hour. He headed to the woods and he found Grover there.

"Good Morning Grover!" he said. "Oh hey man! Happy Birthday!" he hugged him. "So are you excited?" he asked. "I guess and a little bit nervous I might add up."Percy said. "Nah, it is going to be great, so don't you worry, ok?" Grover said. Percy smiled and they headed to the beach.

While they are walking, "I can't believe you are awake at this early." Grover teased. "Ha ha very funny!" he replied. "You know how important this is to me, so waking this early is one of my sacrifices." He chuckled. Grover just smiled to himself. He knows how much Percy love Annabeth. And he knows that he would do anything just for her.

When they have reached the beach they talked all the details on what to prepare and how it is going to happen. Thalia and Nico couldn't join them, knowing those two, you can't get them up this early, unless it is a matter of life and death. When they are done talking they hear the conch horn signaling that it is time for breakfast.

They made their way to the dining area. When they've arrived, the campers greeted him. He thanked them for remembering his birthday. He then scanned the area looking for Annabeth, but he can't find her. He decided to go to the Athena table. "Hey guys, where's Annabeth?" He asked. "She and Malcolm didn't come home last night. I think they'll arrive this morning though." One of her siblings said. "Oh Ok, thank you." He said and went to his table where Grover is sitting. They were eating when someone smack his head. When he turned around to see who did that, he saw Thalia and Nico grinning like idiots. "Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain!" Thalia greeted and hugged her. "Is that really necessary? " he asked talking about her smacking him in the head. She just shrugged and smiled. It was Nico's turn to greet him, "Happy Birthday Cuz!" and they fist pump. Thalia's rolled her eyes. "So I heard you are planning for a surprise for Annabeth." Nico asked. "And I heard you needed our help." Thalia added. "Yes I am, and yes if you are willing to." Percy replied. "Ofcourse!" they both answered. Percy smiled to his supportive cousins. "I guess you two should probably eat and will talk about it later after breakfast." He suggested. "Yup definitely!because I am hugry."Nico said. "Alright then we'll talk later."Percy said. And with that the two made their way to their own table. After breakfast they meet and talked on what they are going to do.

It was almost lunch time and Percy is nervous because he still hasn't seen Annabeth on camp. The four of them is at the couple's favorite spot near the beach where they will celebrate their anniversary. "Relax man, she will be here."It was Nico. "Wise Girl should be here in any minute. You know she doesn't want to be late in anything."Thalia said. "Why don't you sit back and relax ok. Is everything ready? " She asked. "Yup" Percy replied. "Where's your present?" Grover asked. "Right here in my pocket." He replied.

"You stay here and we are heading to the pavilion because it is almost lunch time. We will see you in a bit. " Thalia said. "Don't worry man if we see Annabeth we will make sure she hasn't forget your date." Grover teased. Percy pouted. The three of team laughed at Percy's antic. "Pull yourself together, she will be here in any minute and be sure you are ready and don't mess things up." It was Thalia. "Yeah yeah whatever! Fine just leave now," He playfully answered. The three walked away headed to the pavilion.

Percy's POV

Five minutes before 12 and no sight of Annabeth. I am starting to get nervous my ADHD is acting up. I began to think bad things. What if she is in danger? Knowing her she would not be late especially with this occasion, unless something came up. I stand up and started to pace back and forth. Maybe she was just caught up with something and she'll explain later. I tried to reassure myself. I sit down again trying to clear my mind. I take a look one more time for my surprise and open the box and put it in my pocket again and take a deep sigh trying to calm myself.

It was already 12:30 and no sign of her. I heard a noise and snap my head to the sound and I saw Grover. "She's not here?" he asked. I nodded. "Have you seen her?" I asked. "No, we thought she is here already here, I saw Malcolm at the pavilion so we thought Annabeth is here with you now." He said. I shook my head. I feel sad now. Where is she? Did she forget? Questions are starting to swim in my head and I am getting a headache. Grover noticed it. "Hey don't over think Perce. I am sure there is an explanation." He patted my back. "Stay here and I'll find her." I didn't bother to reply.

Thirty minutes later, and I am still alone. Grover hasn't come back yet and no sign of Annabeth either. I am starting to feel angry now, how can she forget? She promised that she will be here. I stand up and decided to look for her. I was on my way and I bump it to Thalia. "So how was it?" she asked. "She's not here." I quickly replied. Thalia scrunched her eyebrows. "What do you mean she's not here?"she asked. "I don't know that is why I am going to find out. I have been waiting here for an hour or so and there is no sign of her." I replied. "Will you stay here until I come back?" I asked her. "Sure, just don't take too long. Your food is not warm anymore. "She said. I nodded. "Go find her." She added.

I headed towards the pavilion but to my dismay lunch is already finished and no sight of any campers there. So I went around trying to find her. I feel anxious now. Why can't I find her? It was already 2 o'clock. I am sweaty and hungry. I closed my fist trying to calm myself. Where is she?

I was still looking for her when I saw Malcolm. "Malcolm!" I called. He looked at me and I walk to where he is standing. "Yes?" he asked. "Where's Annabeth?" I asked. I don't know. I haven't seen her since we came back this morning. "He replied. "What time have you arrived?"I asked him. "About 10:30 this morning. "He replied while looking at the blueprints. I stayed quiet thinking she's here since this morning and she didn't even bother to look for me. Malcolm noticed me. "Is everything alright?" He asked. I didn't reply. "Try looking for her in the Big House, maybe she's in there." He suggested. I nodded and turn towards the Big House.

I was near the Big House when I heard voices. I looked and saw two people on the balcony.

**Cliffhanger….. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one night, how about that? =) **

**Thank You for those who follow my story. I promise to make it better. So here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Percy's POV

When I arrived at the Big House, I saw Annabeth and Mark. If you are wondering who Mark is, he is a son of Hephaestus. He and his siblings are helping with the ongoing renovation of Olympus. Mark is a flirt and I now he has a thing for Annabeth. Don't get me wrong I know Annabeth is faithful to me and she made it clear to Mark that we are dating but I just don't trust the guy. I can't do anything about it though. They need work together. I know your probably thinking I am just jealous. I admit it. I just love her so much and I am just afraid that she'll dump me for somebody else.

As I was getting closer, I noticed Mark is too close to Annabeth. My anger rise to another boiling point. He's trying to make a move again on Annabeth. I can tell she is not comfortable but she's way too occupied with whatever she's doing to make a move about it. "Annabeth!" I called to her. She automatically look at me. "Hey Seaweed Brain!" she said. I saw Mark and saw the disgusted look at his face. I glared at him and stand beside Annabeth. "I've been trying to find you for the past hour." I told her. "I had been busy with these blueprints. Ares is giving a headache, he keeps bugging me with the designs." She replied without looking at me. I noticed that she isn't paying me much attention. Anger is definitely filling me now. "Where were you this lunch?" I asked her. "I told you I've been busy." She said.

"You broke your promise." I said. "What promise?" she asked looking at me. "I can't believe it. You totally forgotten!" I snapped at her. "What are you talking about?" she asked again. "Remember last night when I talked to you? You promise me that you'll spend time with me this lunch." I said. "Oh? I am sorry Percy, I totally forgot. It's just that there is so much work to do. I hope you understand. There is still next time." She said that while holding my hand. I didn't reply I am slowly processing what she has said. I saw Mark grinning like an idiot. Anytime now I can burst and it is now going to be ugly. She let go of my hand and she immediately turn her attention on the blueprints. I am not letting go this time again, not after these past few weeks that she rarely spend time with me and now even for this special day she still chose to work. "There will be no next time." I said with clenched teeth. "What?" she asked looking at me once again. "I said we do this right now, I need you to come with me."I ordered. "Percy, you know I can't" she said looking a bit annoyed. "I am not taking no for an answer." I answered. I am just too angry to care that I didn't think that she'll be mad at what am I doing. "Are you serious? What's gotten in to you? What part of I am busy that you are not getting?" she snapped.

I can see that some campers are noticing our little act. But I don't care. I am mad right now knowing that she did forget what day it is. "How can you forget?!" I said this time with higher voice. "Gods Percy! Just let it go, I will talk to you later." She said signaling that it is the end of our discussion. "We need to talk about this right now." I said. "What is wrong with you?" She is now yelling at me. "I need you to come with me." I said and hold her hand and trying to drag her away. "Let go of me!" Annabeth said. As if on cue, Mark decided to play hero and stand in our way. "You heard her man. Let her go." He said. "Mind your own business!" I spat at him. "She don't want to go with you! Why don't you get it? Is that too much for your kelp head?" he said. I let go of Annabeth hands and clenched my fist. "Mark! You.."It was Annabeth, but before she can finish what she is going to say, I already punch him in the face. After I hit him he tackled me to the ground but before he can punch me I throw him away from me. Remember I have still my Achilles heel. Before I can throw another punch at him Grover got in the way. "Percy! Stop man." He said. Annabeth run to my side. What are you doing?!" She yelled at me. I am now clouded with my emotions, it was too much for me to handle. I thought she's taking Mark's side instead of me. I pushed Grover aside and walked away. I heard them calling my name. I don't give a damn anymore. I run towards my cabin. I got my backpack, and when I am finished packing I headed towards the beach where Thalia is.

Third Person POV

Annabeth and Grover tried to call Percy but he didn't bother to turn around he just kept walking away. And then they heard Mark's groan. They went to his side. "Are you OK?" Annabeth asked. "A little bit dizzy and my back hurts." He complained. "What the hell are you thinking anyway? Getting in the middle of our fight. " Annabeth exclaimed. "I am just rying to help you know." Mark replied. "What's wrong with him anyway?" Annabeth asked Grover. "I'll go talk to him." She said. "No, stays here with Mark bring him to the infirmary and I'll go talk to Percy." Grover said. "But.." Annabeth complained. Before she can say anything else Grover started to walk away to find Percy.

Percy's POV

I was walking towards the beach I can see Thalia now but Nico is also there. Before they can notice me, I called Thalia. "Thalia!" I yelled. As soon as they saw me they run towards me. As they were approaching I can tell they sense that something is wrong. "Where have you been? And where is Annabeth?" she asked. Instead of answering her question, I reached out for my pocket and handed her my present to Annabeth. "Please give it to her." I said. "What's going on man? And you look like you are going to kill someone. Is everything Ok?" It was Nico. I didn't bother answering any of their questions. "Just give it to her will you?" I asked once again. "Why don't you give it to her instead?" Thalia asked. "And why are you carrying your bag pack? Are you going somewhere?" Nico noticed. Before they bombarded me with many more questions, I turn around and start to run. They were calling my name and following me. I decided to jump on to the beach so they can't catch me. Before I submerged to the bottom, I can still hear them calling my name.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am in the mood for writing another chapter. So here it is… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Percy's POV

After my body hit the cold water, I willed the water to take me away from Camp Half Blood. It's been an hour or so that I am at the bottom of the sea just sitting there and wanting to be alone. All I can see are the sea creatures wondering what am I doing. "Scram!" I shouted to them. My heart wants to explode with all the emotions that I am feeling right now. How can she do this me? But my inner conscience is telling me that I should go back and talk to her. Damn my fatal flaw.

I have been battling with my inner self for awhile and guess who won my evil me. I willed myself to take me ashore. I sat at the sand trying to clear my thoughts. I am in the middle of nowhere. And what the hell am I supposed to do. I scream trying to release all my emotions. The water explodes as soon as I did that. And that seems to take me back to reality. I started to cry, I look miserable. Look at what love can do. I stayed like that for a while. I don't know what time it is now, I forgot to bring the watch that Tyson has given me. When I finally composed myself, I stand up and walk towards the woods. I can tell that I am not that far from Camp Half Blood. I decided to take the woods and walk back to camp instead of swimming back there. It will take longer but it will give me time to think. And for now it is better to be alone than facing my friends and most especially Annabeth. I started to walk in the woods not knowing what awaits for me in there.

Thalia's POV

"What the hell just happened?"I asked Nico. "Hey don't look at me! I am here with you so how am I supposed to know." He replied. "Stupid!" I yelled at him. "Let's go and find Annabeth maybe she can tell us what happened". We headed back towards the camp. But before we can make another step I heard Grover shouting at us. "Thalia! Nico!" he shouted. We stop and waited for him. "Have you seen Percy?" He asked at us feeling nervous. "Is everything OK? Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked feeling confused. "It's Percy and Annabeth. But before I tell you, have you seen Percy? I have been looking for him but I can't find him. His cabin is empty and he's nowhere to be found." He quickly explained. "I need to find him before he does something stupid again." He added. "He is here earlier, but before we can ask him, he run away from us and dive in the water. Stupid Kelp Head!" I said.

"What?! Oh my god Percy where the hell are you now? Do you have any idea where he might go?" Grover asked. "How can we know? He went to the water. How are we supposed to know if he is still in there or maybe he's somewhere far away from here? " Nico said. "Care to explain goat boy? We are so lost here." I demanded. "I don't really know how it started but I know that it ended Percy punching Mark." He stated. "What?!" I asked. "Let's go back to camp and asked Annabeth, she sure knows what the hell happened." I suggested. "Good idea." Nico said. I rolled my eyes. So we walked towards the infirmary where Annabeth is.

Annabeth's POV

As I was standing outside the infirmary waiting for Mark to be cured with his minor injury, I can't seem to process what just happened. I was mad at Percy for acting like a jerk and beating Mark but at the back of my mind I was also glad he did it. Mark deserves it he is such an asshole, meddling with our business and he has the nerve to say that to Percy. I wanted to beat him but for now I need to think of what's gotten to Percy to act like that. I was deep in my thoughts when I heard someone calling me.

I look up and saw Thalia, Nico and Grover. "Hey guys!" I greeted. "Have you talked to Percy?" I asked Grover. He seemed nervous, he's biting his nails. "Grover!" I yelled at him. "Whoa princess! Stop yelling at Grover and to answer your question, no he didn't talk to Percy but we did." Thalia explained. "But before we can tell you where he is, you need to explain to us what happened and why the hell Is Percy acting like that." She said. I sighed. All I want to do now is find Percy and talked to him. But knowing Thalia she doesn't stop until she gets what she wants. I told them the story as quickly as possible. "And that is what happened." I told them.

"Oh my Gods Annabeth! You did not?" She exclaimed. "Did what?" I asked feeling more confused now. "I can't believe it! Annabeth Chase, forgetting something." It was Grover, shaking his head. "Forget what?" I asked. I saw Nico smirking and shaking his head. I am angry now they are not answering my question. "Will you please tell me what am I forgetting, because right now you are not helping and you are getting on my nerves." I yelled at them. Thalia, Nico and Grover burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" I snapped at them. But instead of answering my questions they continue to laugh their ass off. I grab my dagger trying to calm myself now. Thalia saw it and stop laughing but the two boys continued laughing. She smacked their heads. "Hey!" they both exclaimed.

"Are you done making fun of me now?" I asked seriously. "Sorry Annie!" They apologized. I rolled my eyes. "What did I tell you? Don't call me Annie!" I yelled at them throwing my hands in the air. The least I wanted to do now is deal with these idiots. "Better explain to me now what is going on or I swear to God I'll put you all in the infirmary." I threathened.

But before they can answer I saw Silena approaching us. "Hey Thalia! The cake and the food are almost done now. Where will we set up the party?" She asked. I scrunched my eyebrows. Cake? What are they talking about? but before I can ask them. "So Annabeth are you ready for tonight? " Silena asked. I maybe looking dumbfounded because I saw them smirked. "What?" is all that comes out on my lips. "So tell me what did you get for him?" Silena asked again. "Honey don't tell me you forgot?" she said with an amused face. I slowly processed what they are talking about. Cake? Food? Party? And then it hit me. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "I am such an idiot! Oh no! What have I done?" I face palm myself.

Thalia approached me. She reaches out for her pocket and handed me a small box. "He told me to give it to you." She said. I looked at her and then to the box. I slowly open it and saw a beautiful promise ring. There engraved in it are the words "I love you my Wise Girl, Always and Forever". As soon as I read it I started to cry. Thalia hugged me and rubbed my back. "It is going to be OK." She's reassuring me. I let go, "How can I forget? I am so stupid! How can I do this to him?"

I saw them looking at me with sad eyes. It was Grover who breaks the silence. "You are supposed to meet at the beach at lunch time because he wants to surprise you. You are supposed to have a lunch date at your favorite spot. That is what we have been planning for these past few days. He feels sad that you rarely spend time with him, but he still understands. And that is how he comes up with the surprise. " Grover said. "He wants you to take a break for all the hard work that you are doing and this is supposed to be the day, since it is your anniversary and his birthday."Nico added. "Guys stop! Don't make it harder for Annabeth." Silena lectured.

"Where is he?" I asked between the sobbed. Thalia and Nico looked at each other. Nico nodded. "He leaves camp no one knows where the idiot headed." Thalia said. Hearing this, my whole world comes crashing down. I cried harder, Thalia and Silena tried to calm me down.

And all of a sudden, Mark step out of the infirmary and saw us. Being the arrogant jerk he was, he headed towards us and said, "What the hell did you do to her? And why is she crying?" Before he can touch me, someone throws a punch at him (again). He cried in pain. "What the hell Thalia!" he exclaimed. "If I were you I better run." Nico threatened. He stand holding his jaw. "What did you just say you little punk?" referring to Nico. Before he can make another step closer to Nico, someone punched him again. "Aww that hurts!" It was Silena. We all looked at her with an amused expression. "What?" she asked. "He deserves it and I hate that jerk!" We looked at Mark and he's not getting up, he passed out for the two punches that he received from Silena and Thalia. I heard people clapping at our little show, we know that there are lot of campers that hated Mark. We even heard someone saying that he deserves it. Silena and Thalia bowed to their audience. And the two boys just rolled their eyes.

"Will someone get this asshole to the infirmary again." Grover instructed with a huge grin on his face. The Apollo kids drag Mark back to the infirmary. "You better let them check out your hands Silena." I ordered her. "Definitely! It stings." She said. "But I am glad I did it, it feels so good" She added. We laughed at what she said and we accompany her to the infirmary.

While they are putting bandages on Silena's hand, Grover approached me. "Hey!" he said. I smiled at him. "Don't worry too much Annabeth, knowing how much Percy loves you, he will forgive you easily." "I hope so" I quickly replied. Still feeling depressed. "I miss him so much you know. I have been trying to find ways to spend time with him but every time I tried to, something always come up." I explained to him. He smiled at me. "Once he cools off talk to him and explain everything. I am sure he will understand. The day hasn't ended yet so there is still time to make it up to him." He said. I nodded. "Thank You Grover!" I hug him. "No problem, you both love each other so I guess that is enough." He winked at me. "Will you help me though for his party?" I asked them. "Ofcourse!" they all replied. "So we better get started."I said. Then I realize what if he won't come back today. Thalia noticed me. "Annabeth are you ok?" she asked. "What if he won't come back today?"I asked feeling depressed again.

"Oh right." Said Nico. "Not helping Death Breath!" Thalia yelled. "I have an idea, why don't we tell Chiron to IM Percy demanding him to come back to camp asap." Grover suggested. "Hmm not a bad idea Goat boy." Thalia high five with Grover. "So ok here's what we are going to do, Grover and Nico go to Chiron and tell him about our plan. Me, Silena and Annabeth head towards the pavilion for the party." She said. "Aye aye captain!" Nico said. Thalia just rolled her eyes. And with that we go to our separate ways. I hope everything turns out good this time. Where is he anyway? I hope nothing bad happens to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You for all those who follow my story. Here's another chapter for you. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Percy is walking for quite a while now. He is starting to feel tired so he decided to stop and take a rest near a river. He walks towards the river and wash his face. He sat by the tree and reaches for his bag pack and grabs a snack. While eating he didn't notice a mist forming right beside him. He jumps up when someone called his name. "Percy!" It was Chiron. "You scared me to death Chiron!" He exclaimed. The centaur smiled. "I am sorry if I startle you." He said. "What do you want anyways?" he asked. "You see I've been looking for you here in camp but they told me you left. Is there a problem?" Chiron asked."Nothing. Just Thinking." He quickly replied.

Chiron seems not satisfied with his answer but let it go. "So what can I do for you?" Percy asked. "Well I have something to tell you, but I want it to tell you personally. So can I meet you here back at camp? We will talk about it as soon as you get back" He said. Percy scrunched his eyebrow, "Why don't you tell it to me right now?" He suggested. "I can't, it is too risky." He quickly replied. Percy felt that something is not right but he is too preoccupied to care. "Alright then, I'll see you as soon as I get there. I'm heading towards there right now." He said. "Ok I'll see you in a bit, be careful." Chiron said. "I will" Percy replied. He then cut the message.

Percy's POV

I let a deep sigh. Now I need to get back to camp as soon as possible. Why now? I ask myself. Right now I am enjoying the silence but unfortunately not that long. As I finished my snack, I stand up and ready to walk again. I made a few steps now when I heard screaming. I automatically reach for Riptide. The screaming become louder, I can tell it was from a girl. I run towards the voices. As I was fast approaching I saw a little girl running for her dear life. Behind her was a satyr. And then I saw a two hellhound running after them. I uncapped Riptide and run towards the first hellhound.

As I was approaching the first hellhound, I launch myself in to it and stab Riptide at its back. As soon as my sword made contact to its body it disintegrated. I jump up and run towards the second. Before I can reach the second one I saw that it grabs the satyr and throw it as far as it can. "No!" I yelled. I run as fast as I could before it can harm the little girl. "Hey you ugly beast!" I called to it so that it will draw its attention to me. He snapped his head to me and started running towards me. I steadied my sword and waits for the monster. Before he can charge at me, I side step and stab it at its side. It then disintegrates to dust. I run towards the little girl.

I saw her behind the tree, crying and trembling. I kneel beside her. She then screamed, maybe she thought I am a monster. "Hey it's ok now, you can open your eyes." I assured her. She then slowly looks up and met my eyes. She looks about 6 or 7 years old. She has curly blonde hair, a cute little face even with the scars and dirt on it. What caught my eyes is her gray eyes. I quickly tell myself definitely an Athena kid. Just great I told myself, she reminded me of Annabeth again. I stand up and offered my hand to her. She hesitated for a while. I smiled at her, "You're safe now don't be afraid, I am a friend" I told her. "Who are you?" she asked as she takes my hand and stand up. "I am Percy Jackson, I am a demigod just like you. What is your name?" I asked. "I am Sam" she answered. "Nice meeting you Sam" I said. "So now we will find your friend and we head back to camp." I said to her. She remembered the satyr and she suddenly runs to find him. "Hey wait up!" I called to her. We've been looking but we can't seem to find him. "John! Where are you?" she shouted. I have a bad feeling about it but I just don't know how to tell her. I looked up at the sky. By the looks of it, it's maybe around 4 noon. It is not a good idea to spend the night here in the woods especially now that I have Sam with me.

"Sam, I think we better head back to camp. It's getting late." I told her. "But what about John?" she asked tears rolled down on her cheek. I kneeled in front of her and brush away the tears. "I know, but we better make sure of your safety first." I explained to her. "Once we reach the camp I'll be back here and find John. Is that ok with you?" I asked her. She nodded. So I stand up and took her hand and we started to walk towards the camp. I am guessing that it will only take us 30 minutes or so to reach camp.

We were still walking when she suddenly stops. I looked at her. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I am tired and hungry." She said. I then reached for my bag and handed her water and bread. She gladly took it and ate. After she finished she sat up and grab my hand. I smiled at her and we started walking again.

"What are you doing here in the woods Percy?" she asked. I immediately stopped and turn my head towards her. I don't know what I am supposed to tell her. She's waiting for my answer. "Just thinking." I replied and started to walk again. "Oh ok. Is that because of a girl?" she asked again. I was amused of her questions. "Since when did you become good in reading people's mind?" I asked her. She then giggles. I laughed at her. "You know you are too cute." I told her. She then started to laugh and then pouted. "What's wrong?"I asked her feeling worried. "I am really tired Percy, can we stop for a while." She asked. I look up at the sky. It is not a good idea to stop. "I am sorry but we can't. But I can carry you." I suggested. She then looked at me feeling embarrassed. "Hey it's ok, just think that I am your brother giving you a back ride." I smiled at her. "Come on don't be shy." I kneeled down and gesture her to go to my back and then I carried her. We were on our way when I heard a growl. My instinct kicked in. I looked for a safe place and lowered Sam.

"What was that?" she asked me looking scared. We were only a few minutes away from the border of the camp but I can't risk it. I have to check it first to make sure that we are safe to head back to camp. I can tell that the monster is close. "Whatever happens stay here." I ordered to her. "Where are you going?" she asked trembling. "I needed to make sure what it is. Promise me you stay here?" I asked her. She nodded. "Wait for me." I said before heading towards the noise.

I stealthily made way to where the noise is, to my dismay there where a great number of monsters. Then I realized my scent must be overwhelming. This is my entire fault. What should I do now? I take a look at the monsters one more time and calculate on how I should take them. And then I realize I have the curse of Achilles, so it shouldn't be a problem.

They are sniffing to where the smell of demigods. Being my stupid me, I walk towards them. "Hey are you looking for me?" I shouted at them. As soon as they heard me, they started to charge at me all together. I drew Riptide and as soon as I made contact with the first monster, my battle instinct kicked it. I jump, slashed, stabbed making the monster cried. It came out naturally for me. I whirled around from monster to monster and every time my sword touches them they disintegrate. There were few of them left when I heard Sam screaming. I was startled by a second and a hellhound charge at me making me fly away and hit a tree. I was dizzy for a moment and then I heard Sam screaming again, I saw her running away from a Cyclops. It gave me back my energy and run towards her. "Sam!" I called out. She looked at me. "Duck!" I yelled at her and throw riptide at the Cyclops. My sword hits his legs and it growls. It then grabs my sword and throws it back to me. I dodged it and it hits the tree behind me. I quickly grab it and charge towards it. I slide between its legs and stab its back. It disintegrated. I grab Sam and runs towards the border of the camp, I can see it now. But before we can make another step another Cyclops hit me at the back. I hit the ground. I saw it grabs Sam and I quickly rolled on to my side and stab its foot. It tried to smash me but I quickly dodged it. I stand up and willed the water to the Cyclops. It then drop Sam and I dive to catch her. As soon as I catch Sam I lowered her and stab the Cyclops.

I run back towards her, she's crying and there were bruises and blood on her arms. I silently cursed. I look at the border and back to the monsters there's too many of them now. I can't protect Sam in this kind of situation. Before I can think of another way, a harpy snatches my back and cast me at the nearest tree. "Percy!" Screamed Sam. "Run into the borders! Now" I shouted at her. The harpy snapped its head to Sam directions and it gave me time to grab Riptide. But before I can stab her, I felt its claw dug it to my skin. "Ah!" I was in pain now. I willed the water towards the harpy. It yelped and gave me time to slip away. I drew Riptide on its back.

I quickly run towards Sam before anything can come near us, I whistled as loud as I can. I saw blackjack heading our way. "Yo Boss! You called me?" He asked on my mind. "I need you to bring Sam safely to camp understand?" I ordered him. "How about you boss?" he asked. " I am staying here." I said. "Sam ride on to blackjack he'll take you to camp." I told her. "How about you Percy?" She asked still crying. "I'll be fine, I need to deal with these monsters first, I'll see you back at camp." I assured her and smiled at her to calm her. "But.." before she can say anything, I ordered blackjack to fly away now.

I turn around to look at the group of monsters. I can't believe what I am seeing. It seems that their numbers have been doubled. They were everywhere now. I have nowhere to go.

**Pardon me; I am not good at describing fight. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter for you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Percy's POV

I was now surrounded by a great number of monsters. Before they begin to charge me, I heard Travis and Connor yelling my name. I turn my back and saw them running towards us. I silently cursed. "Get back!" I yelled at them. But before they can hear me, monsters run towards their location. I slash, stab and parry with all my might. I turn around to where Travis and Connor. I saw them having a hard time dealing with the monsters.

I run to their sides. I noticed their cuts and bruises. "I need you two back in camp right now!" I ordered them. We are side by side now fighting the monsters. "But what about you?" they both asked. I feel tired now, but I can't let them see it. "I'll be fine, call help when you reach camp." I said to them. They both nodded and charged at the monsters and head back to camp.

Annabeth's POV

We are at the dining pavilion when we heard a commotion. "What is that?" I asked Thalia. We both stand up and started to walk to where the noise is. We saw blackjack flying down. My heart skip a beat, I thought Percy is the one riding in it. But when it got closer I saw a little girl. Thalia and I both looked at each other with confused expression.

Thalia grabs the little girl and lowered her down. But before we can ask her, we heard screaming and shouting. We automatically reached for our weapons. I saw Connor running towards us. "Monsters!" He yelled panting. We saw his cuts and bruises. "Where? " We both asked. "At the border! Percy is trying to hold them. " Connor said. Before he can even finished what he is saying, I run towards the border. Thalia run safter me. We run as fast as we can to the borders.

When we reached the border we saw the Ares campers fighting monsters. "What the hell!" it was Thalia. "Where all these monsters come from?" I asked myself. I scanned the area and I saw Percy. But before I can do something, a monster charged at us.

We fight and fight until there is nothing left. I look around, I can't find Percy. I started to panic. "Percy!" I yelled his name. Thalia runs towards me. "Have you seen Percy?" I asked her. "No, I saw him fighting a harpy a while ago." She said. I run towards the other campers asking them if they saw him, but none of them knew where Percy is. I started to cry again. "Hey, don't worry, maybe he is somewhere else." It was Thalia trying to comfort me. "Let's look around." She suggested.

Before we can turn around to look for Percy, we heard someone screamed Percy's name. We turn around and saw the little girl together with Nico. "Percy!" she yelled and then she started to run heading east. "Sam!" Nico called out. But she kept on running and we followed her. When we finally caught up with her, my heart melts with the most touching sight I have ever seen. My Seaweed Brain embracing the little girl like she was the most precious person in the whole world. I smiled at the sight. Thalia nudged me. I can tell she is also amused. The little girl breaks away and said something to Percy. I saw him smiled. He stands up and he met my gaze.

He looks at me. I was too stunned to do something. And then I noticed he looks so tired and worn out. I was about to tell him I am sorry, but before I can even express my feelings, he suddenly drops to his knees. Sam and I screamed. Before he can hit the ground Nico catches him. I hurriedly run to his side. "He looks exhausted." Nico blurted out. "Let's take him to the infirmary." He added.

Sam's POV

They carried Percy to the infirmary. I followed them holding Nico's hand. "He's going to be OK, right?" I asked him. He smiled. "He will. He is just exhausted from fighting those monsters." He assured me. I nodded. "Can I go see him?" I asked. "Yes you can. In fact we need to check your bruises too." He said.

Annabeth's POV

They lay Percy on one of the bed in the infirmary. I sat at one of the chair beside his bed. I was caressing his face and holding his right hand. He looks exhausted. His clothes were torn out. There was dirt all over his body. "Don't worry he is just exhausted. There were no injuries on him. He just needs to rest." Will said. I smiled at him and say my thanks.

I grab the wet towel and started to wipe out the dirt on his face and on his arms. I was so engrossed on what I am doing when a little girl approached me, Nico is behind her. "Excuse me." She said. I take a good look at her and I can tell she's definitely my sibling. I smiled at her. "How is he?" she aked. "He's fine. He just needs to rest." I told her. "Is he your boyfriend?" she then asked. I was surprised by her question. I nodded, "I believe so" I told her. She then giggled. "You'll make a perfect couple" she said. I saw Nico smirking. I raise my eyebrow, am I wrong about my hunch? Is she my sibling or an Aphrodite kid?

Before I can respond to her, she walked away grabbing Nico's hand. I shook my head with an amused smile on my face. I turn my gaze to Percy. I caress his handsome face. "I am so sorry." I blurted out. I know he can't hear me. "I am so sorry for forgetting what day it is. Please forgive me." Tears started to roll on my cheeks. "You know how much I love you. I promise to make it up to you. Just please don't leave me." I pour my hearts out. "I promise to spend time with you more often." I added. "I love you Seaweed Brain." I reach out and kiss his lips.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around and saw Silena and Thalia grinning, I blushed deep red. "Hate to break your little moment Wise Girl, but we need you at the Big House." Thalia said. I nodded and look at Percy one more time. I kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'll be back" before heading out.

We headed to the Big House. Chiron together with our fellow counselors started the meeting regarding the fight that has taken place at the border. We didn't really know what happened since Percy is still in the infirmary. We also talked about Sam. The meeting goes on and I am not paying much attention on it. My mind drifts to Percy. I was deep in my thoughts when Thalia yelled at my ear, "Annie! Wake up" she yelled. "gods Thalia, do you need to do that? And please don't call me Annie!" I yelled back. She laughs at me. "I am sorry to disturbed you, but daydreaming is over, we need to prepare, Kelp Head might wake up any moment now." She said. I rolled my eyes and we headed towards the pavilion.

Line BreakLine BreakLine Break

The conch horn blew signaling that it is time for dinner. Campers started to head towards the dining area. They offered their food to their Godly parents and went back to their respective tables. Thalia and Annabeth arrived at the pavilion, Grover approached them. "Is Percy awake now?" They asked him. "I don't know yet." He replied. "What do you mean you don't know?" Thalia yelled. They caught the campers' attention. "Sorry!" she said. "Go back to eating your dinner." She ordered.

"You should suppose to know if he is already awake by now." Annabeth demanded. Grover feeling nervous with the interrogation the two ladies giving him, "I check up on him a while ago but he's still passed out." He tried to explain. The two ladies cross their arms. "Alright I'm going to check up on him." He said. Sam approaches them. "You are going to Percy?" she asked. "Yes I am little girl." Grover replied. "Can I come with you?" she asked. "You need to eat first Sam, after dinner you can check up on him." Annabeth said. She pouted but they started to walk to their table. Thalia turns around to Grover "So?" she gestured, "Fine! Fine! I am going." He snorted.

Before Grover can make a step, Sam runs and passes him heading towards the infirmary. "Hey!" Annabeth called. But she doesn't even look back. "What are you waiting for goat boy? Follow her!" Thalia ordered. I run after her. "Hey Sam! Wait up!" Grover yelled.

They arrived at the infirmary panting. Sam smiled at him. "You run like a rabbit." Grover commented. Sam giggled, "You are just too slow mister" she said. Grover raised his eyebrow. The two step inside, they look around. Percy is nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" Sam blurted out. "I do not know." Grover replied. They search the whole infirmary. They even looked at the bottom of each bed, thinking that Percy might be playing games with them. But to their dismay, he is not there. "Oh oh, this is not good. They are going to kill me." Grover exclaimed. "Who will kill you?" Sam asked innocently. Grover started to pace back and forth. "Where is he?" asking himself. "Grover?" asked Sam.

"Sam I need you to go back to Annabeth and them Percy is missing." Grover instructed Sam. "He's missing?" Sam questioned with the worry look on her face. "Yes, No! I mean he's not here but he's definitely somewhere around the camp." He explained. Sam look confused. "Just do what I say OK?" he asked the little girl. She nodded and head towards the door. He then followed thinking where will he find Percy.

Sam runs towards Annabeth. "Annabeth!" she called. Annabeth looks at her. "Yes Sam?" she asked. "Is everything ok?" she asked. Thalia and Nico approach them. She looks at them. They have the confused look on their faces. "Sam?" Thalia asked again. "Grover said Percy is missing!" She blurted. Annabeth eyes widened. "What do you mean he's missing?!" she asked. "Hey Wise Girl calm down. You are scaring Sam." Thalia said. "I am sorry Sam."Annabeth said and flop against the chair. Thalia approach her. "He's probably somewhere around the camp." She said trying to calm Annabeth. Annabeth's siblings are looking at her with a sad look in their eyes.

They saw Grover running towards them. "Have you seen him?" Nico asked. Grover shook his head. "I am so sorry. I should have stayed with him." He said trying to apologize. "Does anyone of you saw Percy?" It was Chiron, they didn't even noticed him until he spoke. The campers shook their heads. Annabeth started to cry again. "He is still mad at me." She said. Thalia hugs her. Silena approaches them. She rubs Annabeth's back trying to comfort her. Grover is silently cursing himself. Sam looks at Nico. Nico looks at her and smile but Sam can see that there is a sad look in his eyes.

The camp is so quite. Everyone stops eating. All their attention is focused on them. Nobody seems to know what to do. Nico shifted his foot from one to another. His ADHD is kicking in. The silence is deafening. Chiron cleared his throat. But before he can even say something, Sam screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took a while to update. This is the last chapter guys, hope you enjoyed reading my first fanfic. Looking forward to doing another story!**

**Thank You for all the followers! I Love You Guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Third Person's POV

The deafening sound of silence was broken by Sam's voice. "Percy!" she screamed. All heads turn to where Sam was looking. And there stood Percy Jackson. At first he was taken aback by Sam's voice, he wasn't expecting someone would notice him since he was standing in the dark and watching Annabeth from afar. Just like the scene this afternoon, Sam runs towards him. Percy's amused face was looking at the little girl. He kneels down to welcome Sam as she hugs him.

Sam looks at Percy and said, "I thought you left" with teary eyes. Percy shook his head. "I was just wandering around the camp." "Thank you for saving me." She then said. "I am just glad to know that you are safe and so is everyone else." He said. And then she kisses him on the cheek and hugs him again. "And you are welcome." He said and kiss Sam's forehead.

"Looks like you got some competition right there." It was Thalia teasing Annabeth. But before she can say anything, a flash of light suddenly appeared, revealing none other than the Goddess of Wisdom, Lady Athena. All campers and Chiron bowed down. "Lady Athena, what a pleasant surprise." Chiron said. "Mom?" It was Annabeth. She glanced at Annabeth and smiled. She then walks toward Percy. All the campers' attention was on Lady Athena. Percy stands up as he waits for Athena. He bowed as she finally stood in front of him. Sam's holds Percy's hand. He looks down and smiles at her reassuringly. Athena then glances at Sam. "Lady Athena?" asked Percy. She clears her throat, "I am here to tell you .." she trails off. All the demigods hold their breath anticipating on what is going to happen next. She clears her throat again and takes a deep breath and say, "Thank you." She then said. Percy gasps. He did not expect that. "For what?" he asked confused. "For saving my daughter." She replied and looks at Sam and offers her hand. Sam looks at Percy. He nodded. And then she reaches for Athena's hand, "Mom?" she asks. Athena nods. "Hail Samantha McKinney, Daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom!" Everyone bowed down to Sam. Sam giggles at the gestures.

Soon Lady Athena and Sam walk hand in hand and disappear heading towards the Big House. The deafening silence is back once again. All gaze was turn to Percy. Percy felt the uncomfortable silence and the stares he was getting. He then glances at Annabeth who is looking at him but stunned to do something. He looks down and started to walk away.

Thalia who first snap out of the situation nudged Annabeth and point to Percy who is now walking away from them. "Well, aren't you going to do something?"Annabeth surely doesn't know what to do now. She's battling with her inner thoughts. She's afraid of how Percy will react if she will approach him. Thalia and Silena looks at Annabeth unsure of what to do and what to say. Then they look back at Percy and to their surprise he sat down at the Poseidon table. He then looks at Annabeth, who is still in a trance. Nico suddenly remembers the surprise. He then whispers it to Thalia. "Well I think you are right. Might as well do this now while little princess here don't know what to do." She smirked. "What?" Annabeth asked waking up from her deep thoughts. Nico and Thalia laughs at Annabeth. Then the two gestured the others to prepare the cake.

Percy's POV

He felt all the stares that they are giving him. He felt uncomfortable but what the hell should he do. He wanted to walk away and settle to his cabin but he is hungry. Hey, I am a growing man, don't blame me. I looked at Annabeth. I still got nothing. She just stood there deep in her thoughts. Should I approach her? Then I remembered what happened this morning, pain shot through my heart again. I felt my body stiffened. Suddenly I lost my appetite. I was about to stand up when suddenly Grover, Thalia. Nico and the others started singing Happy Birthday while holding a cake. I was surprised. After what happened this day I thought I will never get a chance to celebrate my birthday. I was emotional now but I managed to smile. Annabeth then appeared besides Thalia looking at me with tears in her eyes. Green meets grey eyes. We stayed like that for a while not wanting to break the connection. I felt my emotion softened. Despite everything that happened I love her and nothing can change that.

I was brought back by Grover hugging me. "Happy Birthday man!" he said. "Thank you." I replied. Then one by one they greeted me. I smiled at them and said my thanks. Chiron then appeared at my side saying his greetings. "Happy Birthday Percy" he said. I smiled at him. "Alright campers, after the party head back to your cabin, don't stay too late." And then he turns to me, "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. He started to walk away and I followed him, ignoring the looks that Thalia and the others are giving me. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. He then looks at me while stroking his beard, "Are you ok?" he asked. I scrunched my eyebrows, "What do you mean?" I asked. "You know what I am mean."

He studied me for a while. Unsure of what to tell him, I let out a deep sigh. I looked at him. "Nothing that I can't handle." I assured him. He seems not satisfy with my answer. He looks like he was supposed to say something but changed his mind. "Alright then, but try to listen to what she is going to say, give her a chance to explain." I raised my eyebrows but he just laughs at me. "By the way I need to talk to you in the morning about Sam and the event that took place." He said. "See you in the morning Perseus and Happy Birthday" and then he walks away leaving me behind scowling for calling me Perseus.

I stayed at where Chiron left me. I glance at the others who are busy partying, laughing and talking to one another. I smiled at the scene. I scanned the area, unable to find who I'm looking for, I looked down. She didn't even greet me I said to myself. I was about to leave when I felt someone behind my back. "Percy." It was Annabeth. My head spun to where she is. I look at her. She seems nervous. Unsure on what to tell her, "What it is?" I just simply asked. "Um.. I…" she stammered. She looks at me and tears started to flow from her cheeks. "I am so sorry." She said and started to cry hard. My heart breaks just by looking at her crying. "Please forgive me." She said in between the sobs. That is enough to break my control over my head and cross the gap between us. I grab her and kiss her on the lips. At first her body stiffened but then she relaxed putting her hands on my neck. I pulled her closer deepening our kiss. We broke apart when we needed air.

I hug her not wanting to let go. She then let go and look me in the eye. "I don't know how I am going to make it up to you for the pain I have caused you." She started. "Annabeth.." she cuts me off. "Listen to me first." She demanded. I nodded. "These past few days I have been neglecting you, I am so sorry. It's just the pressure is too high that I forgot to take a break and spend time with you. I was so foolish to ignore you. And then today, I can't forgive myself for hurting you, for forgetting how special this day is to you and to us. I was so scared thinking of loosing you. Seeing you fought those monsters made me realize on what is important and that is you." She said. My heart melted, I can't feel the pain anymore. I look at her and caress her face. "I am so sorry for hurting you. I love you so much. Please forgive me. Please don't hate me." She said while crying again with her hands covering her beautiful face. I reach for her hand, "Please stop crying, I hate to see you like this." I said to her. She then looks at me trying to fight the tears. "You know I can't stand not being next to you, not holding you like this, not seeing your beautiful face." I said while I pulled her closer to me. I held her chin and look her in the eyes. "I forgive you if that's what you want to hear. You do realize I love you so much to simply let you go." I said with a playful smile. She punches me in the arm. "Ouch what's that for?" I grumbled. She then kisses me hard this time not wanting to let go.

We are so absorbed with kissing when we heard Travis and Connor yelled, "Get a room!" we broke apart and blushed deep red. Everybody started laughing. I intertwined my hands with Annabeth's and we head towards the party. "So finally back to each other arms again huh." Thalia teased. I put my arms around her and she scooted closer. We stayed for a while since it is my party. Annabeth and I are inseparable throughout the party. When nobody noticed us we sneak out to go to the beach.

We reach the beach and sat at the sand. I gestured her to sit on my lap. My hands snake around her waist as soon as she sat on my lap. I buried my head on her neck. She then looks at me and kisses me. I was about to deepen the kiss when she breaks it. I protested but she laughs at me. "Happy Birthday Percy and Happy Monthsarry." She said while looking in my eyes. I pecked her on the lips. I then remembered the ring. "Did Thalia give it to you? "I asked. I haven't seen the ring on her finger. "You mean this?" she said while holding the small box. I nodded. "Why are you not wearing it? Didn't you like it?" I asked feeling sad. "Hey of course I like it! I loved it actually!" she said. I smiled at her.

"It's a good thing you love it. It took me for a while to find it." I said. "Then why are you not wearing it?" She then looks at me and with a sad tone she said that she thought she doesn't deserve it. "Why not?" I asked. "Because I hurt you." She said holding back the tears. I kiss her. "Don't think like that. You know very well that you deserve it," I reach for the box open it and put it in her finger. I kiss her hand. "Always remember that I Love You and nothing can change that." She then hugs me, "I love you too." We sealed it with a kiss. She then rests her head on my shoulder making herself comfortable. We stayed like that for the rest of the night enjoying each other's warmth not wanting to let go. "I Love You always and forever Wise Girl, just remember that always." I whispered to her and kissed her hair. She intertwined her hands with mine. She squeezed it. She then looks at me, "Always and forever." We both smiled at each other and then we sealed it with a kiss.

**The End! Hope you like it.. Stay stune for my next fanfic…**


End file.
